The present invention relates to the safe storing of drinking water and more particularly concerns a water storing apparatus suitable for outdoor and indoor installation, and adapted to maintain drinking water within a predetermined range of temperature.
With the ever-present concern with the quality of tap water distributed both in homes and public buildings, a very popular practice is to have drinking water supplied regularly from an outside source. Such water supplies usually come in the form of large water bottles to be installed on water distributors made for this purpose. While providing good quality water to customers, this practice however has the drawback of necessitating the frequent purchase of water bottles since their water storing capacity is limited. These bottles are heavy and hard to handle. In addition, no means are provided to maintain the water in the bottles at an appropriate temperature to avoid possible contamination, which should be of about 1 to 6 degrees Celsius, resulting in restrictions on the storing and transporting conditions of the water bottles. This is particularly a problem in regions where temperatures vary greatly depending on the season. Bottle water supply is also a problem in some places and there is a need for supply of water that can be done by a specialized service without requiring direct access to the water tank or distributor.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a water storing apparatus to replace the water bottle system, the apparatus being adapted to maintain the temperature of the drinking water it contains in a predetermined range of temperature no matter whether the apparatus is indoor or outdoor.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a water storing apparatus for storing drinking water and maintaining the temperature thereof within a predetermined temperature range. The apparatus has a water tank adapted to receive the drinking water, and temperature sensing means for sensing the temperature of the drinking water in the water tank.
Temperature changing means for changing the temperature of the drinking water in the water tank are also provided, the temperature changing means comprising a heat conductive member in thermal contact with the water tank, heating means for heating the drinking water through the heat conductive member, and cooling means for cooling the drinking water through the heat conductive member.
The apparatus also has control means connected to the temperature sensing means and temperature changing means. The control means are for controlling the temperature of the drinking water in the water tank by selectively activating the heating means and the cooling means depending on the temperature sensed by the temperature sensing means, so that the temperature of the drinking water is maintained within the predetermined temperature range.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be better understood upon reading of the following non-restrictive description of embodiments thereof with reference to the appended drawings.